Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light source assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a back plate assembly and a backlight module.
Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1A, FIG. 1A is a schematic structural diagram showing a conventional back plate and a block. In a conventional backlight module, for securing optical films, a block 920 is disposed in the back plate 910. A pillar 920a is disposed on the block 920 for engaging with the optical films. However, because the strength of the block 920 is poor, the pillar 920a is easily to be broken and fails to fix the optical films effectively. In addition, the block 920 itself has a certain thickness, which is disadvantageous to the narrow frame design of the backlight module.
Simultaneously referring to FIG. 1B, FIG. 1B is a schematic structural diagram showing a conventional back plate and a positioning post. Another way to fix the optical films is to dispose a positioning post 940 on the back plate 930. Before the positioning post 940 is disposed, plural through holes 930a have to be disposed on the back plate 930. Therefore, the positioning post 940 can pass through the through hole 930a to be fixed on the back plate 930. Although the positioning post 940 occupies a space smaller than the block 920, yet when being formed on the back plate 930, the through holes 930a for mounting the positioning post 940 have to be spaced at a distance from an edge of the back plate 930 due to the limitation of the processing technique. Therefore, it is disadvantageous to shrinking the frame width of the backlight module. In addition, the through hole 930a disposed on the back plate 930 will seriously affect the appearance of the back plate 930.